342
The coroner declares Dave Woodard's death was due to heart attack. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood lies slumbering under the night sky. But, in the town nearby, a restless stirring has begun as word flies from house to house that a loved and respected man has mysteriously died. The news is tinged with fear for some. For others, it has the touch of terror. A heavy-hearted Sam Evans returns home and reluctantly breaks the news of Dr. Dave Woodard's death to Maggie Evans. Act I Sam relates how he and Sheriff George Patterson found Woodard's body. Maggie is certain Woodard was murdered, but no one knows for sure yet. The coincidence is much too great for it to be anything else but an unnatural death. Maggie still cannot remember her ordeal and wonders if Woodard discovered the culprit behind her kidnapping was someone other than Willie Loomis. If that is the case, then the Collinsport Strangler could still be on the loose. The sound of someone outside the cottage startles Maggie, but Sam tells her it is one of the Sheriff's deputies, who is on patrol to make sure she is protected. Sam remembers having seen a red notebook on Woodard's desk that was missing when he and the Sheriff broke into the doctor's office. He decides to collect the Sheriff and return to the office. Act II Later, Sam and Sheriff Patterson are at Woodard's office. There is no trace of the notebook, and Sam points out it was obviously a motive for murder. As the two men contemplate the possibility, Burke Devlin arrives on the scene. Having heard of Woodard's death, Burke has come to track down the Sheriff and find out what happened. Patterson refuses to divulge anything until he receives the coroner's autopsy report. Burke learns, however, of the urgent appointment Woodard had set up with the Sheriff earlier. Sam wonders if Burke ever saw their deceased friend with a red notebook. Burke recalls Woodard's belief that the supernatural was the cause of Maggie's disappearance. Sam speculates that Woodard discovered that something unearthly was to blame for all the terrible tragedies in Collinsport. Patterson is willing to consider foul play, but the supernatural is where he draws the line. Outside the window, a bat flutters. Act III Some time later, Burke visits Collinwood to break the news of Woodard's death to Victoria Winters. Victoria is stunned, and Dr. Julia Hoffman feigns ignorance and shock as she steps into the drawing room. She latches onto Burke's suggestion Woodard died of a heart attack and balks when he mentions the possibility of murder. As she turns away from Victoria and Burke, it is clear Julia is deeply tormented by her own actions. Act IV Victoria comforts Julia and pours her a glass of brandy to calm her nerves. They speak about what a fine man Woodard was, Julia's guilt secretly building all the while. Back at the Evans' Cottage, Sam has returned and Maggie is frightened out of her mind over recent events. The phone rings, and the Sheriff gives Sam the coroner's report. Woodard died of a massive heart attack. With his death being determined as natural causes, Maggie is relieved. But Sam remains skeptical. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Angus Cairns as George Patterson * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Maggie and Sam talk about how late it is, although it looks as if it is daytime when looking through the window. * TIMELINE: Day 126 takes place. Burke is going away on a business trip this Thursday. It was last night when Dave Woodard died. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall in Dr. Woodard's office as Burke and the Sheriff Patterson are talking at the beginning of Act II. * At the end of Act IV when Maggie says "natural causes," it appears actor David Ford passes wind. * Victoria hands a glass of brandy to Julia and says, "Here, Julia, I think you better sip some of this." Grayson Hall responds with "No, no, I'm all right. Really, I am," but then proceeds to drink from the glass. * Victoria asks Burke when and how long he will be gone on his business trip, but Anthony George replies simply, "On Thursday." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 342 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 342 - Shadow of the Bat0342